Passion
by HiN4-cH4n
Summary: There are incidents that cause all hope to be lost. Sometimes this incidents cause ones future to be shattered. But she never expected him to come to her aid, hell! she didn't expect it to make all dreams come back. All hope gained through a violin.
1. Chapter 1

"Hino-san, are you finished with the paintings you'll present in the exhibition

"Hino-san, are you finished with the paintings you'll present in the exhibition?" she was sitting smugly beside a man who seemed to be in his late 20s. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and cocked an eyebrow.

"No. I told you that yesterday. I have no inspiration whatsoever" she replied annoyed at this man.

"You know it's already too late to cancel the exhibition" he stated looking at her obviously angry at her attitude towards this important matter.

"Yes, I do, then speak to some other painter and fill the exhibition in and the painter will become famous. Now, let me be a happy person. I am going to my university classes, getting the highest grades— I'm very busy to be doing this" she was going to stand up until the man raised his hand in a sign of stop. She hesitated and sat down again.

"That's not possible" he replied looking at her, a glaring contest going on between them. "Please try to finish the paintings, you already have 47 out of the 60. Besides, they are not only paintings but photographs and drawings so it's easier" he said with a fake smile on his face.

"Matsumoto-san, Please do not be so annoying, I'll be taking my leave then. If you have any further notices please contact me at _my_ parents house" with that she left, taking her bag and gloves with her. The boots making a crunching sound when she passed.

She wasn't normally so rude, but her manager, Matsumoto-san, believes that since she was a genius artist, then she could do anything, and never took into account reasons why. So she was annoyed. He knew, lately she had no inspiration; she didn't know what could she draw, paint or photograph. Any of those would be perfect for her exhibitions were famous because of that. She was, after all, a visual arts genius.

She started all of these three hobbies when she was three, and at the age of three she painted like an eleven year old. She had a whole different view of the world and that was what she showed in her art pieces. Her exhibitions consisted in a set amount of only photographs, all showing something that she, herself, either loved or thought that would make people think. Another set of paintings, varying from abstract to impressionism and realism. One more set that were basically pencil or charcoal made drawings, all shaded in a beautiful way. And a final set that combined all of the different types of things she liked to do. She alternated the order and in the end everyone was astounded by her new collection.

Only one normal painting of hers would be worth more than 5 million US dollars, in other words she was rich, or would be if she didn't give all the money to charity but the money she gave always was anonymous.

Hino sighed and walked out of the massive building. She walked slowly absolutely bored. Unknowingly she started walking towards the central park. The park was beautiful, ancient Japanese style, the snow still crunching under her feet as she stared at the trees that were covered in the white smooth blanket, the bark of the trees was as always, she had always loved trees. In any season, she loved to see the bark, to analyse the leaves, everything. She loved nature. Curiously an interesting resonance caught her attention.

She followed the sound and reached the centre of the park. There he was. He had bluish hair and he was playing a violin. His posture was elegant and his bone structure was perfect, his shoulders broad, his face thin and a slightly bit long, luscious lips, honey drop eyes, relatively pale complexion, like a peach tone- he held his head up high in a haughty attitude. She stared stunned by the amount of beauty this guy had. He was a perfect specimen for the male species. A smile appeared on her face.

The song was beautiful as well, amazingly played. He moved the bow flawlessly with perfect precision, his long slender fingers moving at the same pace as the fast played melody. He closed his eyes when the melody had started becoming quicker, and she noticed his long eyelashes. The melody was called… which was it… she knew it! Damn, why couldn't she recall!

"It's Paganini Violin Concerto No.1, right?" she heard a murmur, there was an enormous amount of people there. The people were drawn into the sweet sound but commented on his performance in hushed tones. She smiled at this. This guy is good.

Without even realizing it, her hand was already raised and she had the camera on her hand. She took a picture. Just seeing this guy drew you in. She kept taking various photographs and once the guy was about to finish the piece, she had disappeared, rushing towards her house to the red room.

--

"Why are you here? Didn't you say you didn't have any inspiration at all?" she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm really sorry for being so rude last time, I… I have finished my paintings…"

Matsumoto looked at her warily.

"You only had one week and a half, how could you finish almost 20 paintings in one go?" 'Wasn't he the one making me finish them and now he's questioning how did I finish??' she thought to herself.

"… I finished them, which is what matters right? They are ready for you to pick them up" she said as she looked out the window, the breeze ruffling her red long hair.

"I find it suspicious but… I'll talk to you about it later, you have to get ready for the exhibition then, it's in two weeks time" he said with a hand on his chin.

"You… postponed it, right?" she said with shock.

" I realized I was asking too much of you by making you finish that many paintings in such a little time… so I pulled some connections and I was able to move it to a later date- as I said, cancelling was out of my reach" Kahoko smiled softly.

"Thank you. Well… now I have more time to relax and work on my studies" she said stretching, a great weight lifted off her shoulders.

"You're welcome, now go and sleep that I can see the black rings under your eyes. I don't want your parents scolding me for making you go to sleep late and start to get bad grades" he said with a smile and patted her head.

"Well… my 'dad' is your dad so don't come to me with the 'your parents' thing, Onii-sama" He looked at her in shock.

"You haven't called me that in a long time" he muttered with a soft blush on his cheeks. She grinned.

He was her step brother. Her father had divorced her mom and went to America to pursue his art career, while her mom worked hard and found a good man and married him. The man had a son and he had had a previous marriage. At first, Kahoko didn't get along with the boy, considering he was seven years older than her, and he was an absolute bully. She was in elementary school when he was in high school, and so on and so forth. When she was in high school he had finished college and he left the house but soon came back to represent his little 'sister'. What could he say, the little girl had talent.

"Anyway, go on. Dad will kill me if art becomes the cause of you failing some courses so leave and sleep. That's an order from your manager" she smiled and turned on her heel. She stopped and turned to him, she winked at him and blew him a kiss and left. She waved at some people on her leave and exited the building holding her coat closer. Every breath she let go turned into white smoke and she slightly trembled under the cold. She did love snow, but that didn't mean that she could hold when it was -5° degrees. It was one of the coldest winters in Japan's history. She fixed her scarf so it was closer to her and thus give off more heat. She slightly closed her eyes in a tired manner and continued walking. She found herself in the park, in the same spot as she was last week. Her eyes widened a fraction when she found the same guy, playing again, under this weather, with many of his friends.

All of them bishounens (Japanese for pretty boy) one was singing opera; he had his purplish brown hair in a pony tail and high cheekbones, his eyes closed revealing long dark eyelashes. Another one was very tall and had dark green spiky hair and cream coloured eyes. She smiled softly. He was probably used to real pianos and not a small electronic organ but he was making it work. Then there was a guy… or girl- she hesitated- she thought she was a guy for the way he dressed. He had long violet hair and healthy pale complexion, he, as well, had high cheekbones and a sweet expression on his face that made him look really approachable. He had his eyes closed, playing his flute. Then there was another guy, this one seemed to be the same age of the last boy. She stared curiously. He had moss green unruly hair, a bit spiky. Some strands fell over his eyes and covered them slightly. His complexion was a bit darker than the others, tan. He seemed to be the happy easy going guy for his constant smile and the joy he passed through to the audience. He had big hands, she noted, he played his trumpet in a joyful manner making her clutch her heart. Finally the last guy- He seemed younger than the others and had a baby face, cute, to say the least. He looked like an angel; he had curly blonde hair and was also pale in comparison to the others. He had long light coloured eyelashes and he seemed to give off a feeling of peace as he played his cello. She had not yet seen his eyes but she could guess they were either blue or green- he did seem very foreigner style and lastly the original guy still carrying his haughty look but still looking cool.

She couldn't hold herself and once again she found herself taking pictures of them. She stared at her hands and blinked. She shook her head and headed back home.

Once at her house she ran up the stairs, after greeting her parents, and opened her door. She laid the camera on the bed and closed the door softly. She took off her coat and left it in the laundry hamper. She looked around the room and sighed, she let her hair down from the ponytail and plopped down on the bed, resting her head on the pillow while peacefully closing her eyes. Soon a small smile appeared on her face and she opened her amber eyes, her arms resting over her forehead, almost making a cross. She turned to the side and stared out the window.

/

"Kaho-chan!"

"Yeah Mom?" she called back, already knowing what she would ask.

"Are you studying?"

"No, I'm painting" she said putting down her horse tail hair brush and the colour palette. She got up from the chair and went to the bathroom. She stared at her reflection. "What am I doing…" she let out a sigh and washed her hands, small bits of dried acrylic paint went down the drain as she dried her hands and took off the rubber band and her hair flowed out. She slightly ruffled her hair and headed for her painting. She stared at the pictures she had taken. She had already revealed them, once she got home, and now she stared at them. She let the pictures down, annoyed, and stared at the painting.

It was barely started and she couldn't capture what she wanted to show. She hadn't yet started with the background. She knew it would be easier than drawing the humans. So she had paid extra detail to their joyful expressions and the feelings that just their body movements created, but she couldn't yet grasp how to draw them. She picked up the picture again and sighed. She could easily recognize the feelings yet not be able draw them?! How pathetic is that! She knew she had a block and her inspiration was none yet she had to try! She couldn't just lay back and depend on her manager!

She groaned in frustration and stared at another set of pictures- this time they were a landscape in the night, fireflies all over, under the trees and over the lake. She stared at the different angles and different things. She couldn't paint the ones of the people in the streets of Tokyo, the one in a forest in Kyoto, of people in a shrine, the ones of the fireflies- NONE! She always got stuck in the parts that reflected emotions! The photography ones were fine, they were easier but the drawings and paintings were becoming impossible! She was laying down on her bed, face down. Soft curses and groans were transformed to mumbles and she soon fell asleep.

/

"Haha… to think that now I'm fully inspired!" she said to herself rolling over, she stretched and grabbed the curtains slightly turning them around and playing, like a little cat. Her eyes soon began to close in short intervals of time, her eyelids felt heavy and she soon drifted off to sleep. Going around these days and not sleeping well had taken a toll on her. She was more tired than usual and she needed to sleep, (emphasis in needing, for she didn't want to) but she knew that she had to be responsible and continue studying for the exams that she had, and since it was so much subject that it was hard to finish studying, she never would go to sleep if she hadn't finished thus not going to sleep until… more or less… 4 am in the morning. So this occurrence- Kahoko sleeping, was rarely seen.

The big problem was… she had school early the next day, and when you haven't gone to sleep for a while you sleep a lot, even if you don't want to, to make up for the hours you hadn't been sleeping at all. This meant, her, sleeping all night long and not getting up at the hour she needed to. I guess you understand what I mean when I say…

"IM LATEEEEEE!!" a scream resonated around the house and a lot of shuffling gave people the idea there was someone there. (no kidding… xD)

"Kahoko? You're still here??" Kahoko sent her mother a spine chilling glare and continued to hurry and get the things in her bag and hurrying to class. Since she had the college's highest mark record and a never arriving late record they would forgive her this time, besides she could easily say that her manager had called her for an emergency had happened and get there calmly but even if that was true she was a person that wouldn't forgive herself for getting there late and stuff so this meant, her, hurrying too much to get there.


	2. AN

Hey guys,

Ok, I know… I know… when an author puts up a chapter and it's an A/N we get pissed off, even more if said author hasn't been updating for a while. And then we get freaked out when the author says that he/she can't continue their stories for a while.

Trust me, I know. Been there, done that, bought the whole souvenir store and came back.

But, I do need to put this up because I've been thinking and I owe you guys at least that much. I tried to be consistent with my updates and it is SO hard. My admiration at all of the authors who are consistent with their updates, really.

Here's the deal:

No I am not stopping indefinitely nor am I stopping permanently.

I am just putting a pause in my work for approximately 2 months more.

In know some of you guys have been waiting for even longer than that so I feel terribly sorry and I feel like scum for doing this but it is inevitable and incredibly necessary.

Those are the main aspects of it. Now for those of you who for some strange reason do care and read and understand when other authors put up excuses/reasons of why they are doing what they are doing then here's the reasoning:

For the past couple of years (last year and this one) I have been on a course called the International Baccalaureate which I'm sure some of you guys know and even some of you are probably doing. Thing is that it is a very heavy heavy heavy heavy and awful course for procrastinating and lazy people like me. So, I'm in the last stretch of it as I only have… 53 days left… or so. Therefore I can't spare any time for writing as I REALLY really wouldn't like to flunk and I'm already failing Physics just due to my laziness and I can't just fail it and having lost 2 years of my life suffering with the insane amount of work only to fail and not get a diploma.

So. This is me asking you guys to be sweet and patient enough for these couple of months and I promise I will indeed post as soon as I'm free of IB.

And no, don't think I haven't been writing for the stories because I have a new chapter partly done for each and every one of my stories not in hiatus, and even for some of the ones in hiatus, along with some new ones I have been working on. So you do have something to look forward to. As soon as I finish my exams I am free and will finally graduate and have like… 4 months or so of not doing a thing. So I will definitely write in that time span.

Anyway, I love you guys, hope you understand, if not then I understand at least.

Thank you for reading and see you guys in a couple of months.


End file.
